Carmmen the Fox
Carmmen the Fox is the fursona of Taggev's younger sister. She doesn't have an account. Carmmen the Fox Carmmen is a 10 year old Fox. She was born on Earth, but when she was 3, she and her sister Myesha were caught in a leak of radioactive liquid which killed her parents. She and her sister were left on the run from a government organisation who wanted to research the chemicals now contained in the children. Though Carmmen was slightly too young to entirely understand what was going on, her sister at 3 years older didn't approve of being used and ran away with Carmmen. Two months later the organisation found and captured them. However the chemicals on Carmmen and Myesha caught the attention of Shadow the Hedgehog on Mobius. He teleported down to Earth and saw two kids being dragged away. Acting almost instinctively, he Chaos Controlled the men away, leaving Carmmen and Myesha. Shadow demanded an explanation and, as Carmmen was by now crying, Myesha explained their story. Shadow took pity and teleported them with him back to Mobius. Upon entering the atmosphere, the chemicals began to react, creating an explosion. After the smoke had gone, Carmmen the Fox and Myesha the Echidna stumbled out. Now looking like Mobians, they could not return home. They befriended most of the Mobians, especially Sonic and Tails, though as Carmmen was a bit young to remember that Shadow saved her she is sometimes slightly afraid of his angry attitude. Carmmen was adopted by Vanilla the Rabbit and Cream became her new younger sister. Personality Carmmen is a funny young fox, who has the ability to control the stars. Her main personality is slightly cheeky and silly, but very sensible when needed. She has seen the world over a million times thanks to the stars, and often can tell before anybody else whether something is right or not. She is extremely intelligent for her age and, like her sister, is absurdly clever but useless with machines. Super Forms Perfect Carmmen Carmmen's first super form is Perfect Carmmen, and gold-white version of herself which she transforms into when she eats a lemon drop. She has perfection in every way, but her form can only last for five minutes at a time. I Am Me Carmmen, like Myesha, has an I Am Me form. She places the back of her right hand on the palm of her left and whispers "I am me" to transform. Again like Myesha, she looks like she would have on Earth, but her strength is doubled and she no longer controls the stars. To turn back she crosses her arms over her chest and whispers "Pixel". Abilities Shooting Star Carmmen brings a star down from the sky and shoots it at her opponent. You're the Star She hovers a star above her opponent and it looks like a spotlight, then she drops it on them. Star of My Home This is her Perfect version of Shooting Star, it homes in. Star of Protection She holds a star in front of her and her allies to block from a powerful attack. Star Sword When Carmmen and Myesha combine their abilities this is the result. A blazing hot star covered in daggers flies towards the opponent. It rarely ever misses.﻿ Friends *Myesha the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog (though she is sometimes scared of him) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox (best friend) *Cream the Rabbit (adopted sister) *Sally Acorn the Chipmunk *Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Sarah Acorn the Chipmunk *Roxxy the Hedgehog *Liberty the Hedgehog Enemies/Rivals﻿ *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr Eggman/Robotnik *Amarylis the Hedgedog *Ontorien Partian Trivia *Carmmen plays piano and, like her sister, plays almost any style. *Carmmen is a brilliant singer. *Carmmen was named after a typing error in the name of the page. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Musicians Category:Humans Turned Into Animals Category:Fursonas Category:Orphans Category:Children Category:Neutral Category:Anti Heroes